The Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee
by Marcy Queen of the Narwhals
Summary: Galaco, an average girl with a troubled home life, must make the best of coming to yet another new school and making new friends. Unfortunately, there are some pretty weird people who go to the prestigious Crypton High, famous for its awesome singers. Especially a certain two pink haired menaces. High school AU. Not your typical vocaloid fic. Pairings to be announced.


Hello! I'm Marcy and well, this is my first vocaloid fic. I have written three other fanfictions, two oneshots for hetalia and I have an ongoing Naruto fic called Amnesia, which is currently under a bit of reconstruction. Don't expect this to be a typical vocaloid fanfic. The main characters are not the most popular vocaloids like Miku, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, or the Kagamines. While they will have important parts, they won't necessarily be... protagonists. Maybe that means this won't be as popular, but I wanted to take a different route from the usual. I hope you all find this to be unique and interesting!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Vocaloids or any other brand name products mentioned in this story.

Oop, and this is the unbeta'd version of the story, and I will update this with the beta'd version as soon as I get it. Special thanks in advance to my beta reader Anzy Bananzy.

* * *

I scuffed my feet along the pavement, sending dry, dead leaves skittering left and right. A new house. A new family. A new school. Again. That oh-so-familiar feeling of not being wanted seemed to seep into my stomach for the umpteenth time in the past month, but I pushed it away. Now isn't the time to be depressed - after all, they say that first impressions are the only ones that last, and if anyone would know and understand this comment, it would definitely be me. Wouldn't want my new peers and classmates to think I was emo or something.

The sound of voices began to overcome the already somewhat loud techno music that was blasting into my ears. I looked up and my eyes widened momentarily, taking in the huge schoolyard crawling with people like ants on discarded food. My stomach lurched as it finally settled in - I don't know a single one of these people. Quickly, I glanced back at my feet, which were clad in my favorite glittery black flats, to avoid making eye contact with someone and attracting attention to myself. Psh. I must be doing a pretty poor job of that right now - what with my half blonde, half brown hair, accented with a red, blue, and yellow stripe in my bangs that were pulled back on the blonde side with a little gold crown clip.

I cautiously looked up again to see many of the students staring me up and down intently, analyzing this unfamiliar person and probably trying to guess what I was like. I quickened my pace and soon the large concrete façade adorned with large black letters reading "Crypton High" loomed over me like a dark cloud. Though I should be used to this by now, pangs of nervousness still shot through my stomach. Crypton High is renowned for its awesome choir. I like to sing, and I'm not half bad, but I doubt I'd be good enough to even think about getting one of those coveted spots in their choir.

I pushed past various crowds, full of people idly chatting and throwing the occasional lazy glance in my direction, until I finally reached the commons. Despite having come here last week for an orientation, and memorizing my classes and their location the night before, my memories conveniently decided to take the day off as I had no idea where to go from here. I grumbled under my breath as I dug in my pants pocket for my schedule, pulled it out, and unwrinkled it by flattening it out on my leg. First period: Chemistry class with a Mr. Hiyama; room 207. It must be on the second floor then. My eyes darted around the large, echoing room, looking for a staircase. I found one to my left and wove my way through the crowded commons, not wanting to be late on the first day.

I trotted up the stairs, gladly noting the non-stick lining on their edges. Looks like I won't have to worry about -

CRASH!

Falling... Luckily, I was able to fit all my supplies into my backpack (at least for now), so my things didn't go spilling everywhere. I hastily picked myself up before anyone could step on me, as if I had never fallen at all. My face flushed red with embarrassment as I could hear people snickering; I could practically feel their eyes boring into me. Grimacing, I started up the stairs again, this time being careful and not trusting that stupid, useless, non-skid lining.

I flipped my schedule over and pored over the tiny map printed on it. Door 207_ should _be on the hallway to my right. I shoved the schedule back into my white skinny jeans and started off down said right hallway, my head bobbing left and right stupidly as I looked from room number to room number. 211; 210; 209; 208; there - 207! Nervously, I pulled the door open and stepped into the classroom. My nervousness faded away as I observed the chaos that was supposed to be my first hour class. Good - hardly anyone noticed me walk in, since most everyone was engaged in either a war of wadded up paper and spitballs or watching the war and chatting with their friends. I managed to sneak to the back of the classroom where there were a few vacant seats left over, dodging the various projectiles whilst staying unnoticed. Ninja skills rule.

I plopped down in a seat and grimaced at all the writing on the desk. You'd think such a famous school could take care of their crap better. I pulled out a hand sanitizer from my bag and dropped some onto it and began trying to rub away all the pencil marks, only to make a big, dark smear on it. Shit. I squirted out more and kept scrubbing, folding my sleeve back and using the inside of it to try and wipe off the giant smudge. I grimaced as the white fabric of my sleeve turned black. At least no one can see it. I folded my sleeve back down so no one could see the nasty stain. At least the desk is now somewhat clean.

"Hey," someone next to me greeted.

My head snapped around a little too fast when I turned to respond. "Hi." I could barely hear _myself_ I was so quiet.

It was a girl who looked like she should be in elementary school, with long, strawberry-pink hair in a ponytail. Guess I'm not the only one with weird hair here. She was grinning at me, and I noticed that just about every article of clothing on her was Hello Kitty themed in one way or another. Let me guess, she likes Hello Kitty?

"I'm Iroha Nekomura!" she introduced cheerily. "You're new here, right? Let's be friends!" She held out her hand energetically for me to shake.

So… bold. I stared at her dumbly for a second, surprised that she would just come up to me and want to be my friend without knowing who I am.

"Hel-lo? Anyone in there~?" she waved her hand in front of my face, her grin not faltering.

I managed a quavering, nervous smile and I put my hand out, which she shook enthusiastically, my arm flailing up and down limply with the force of her handshake.

"You don't talk much, do you?" She finally let go and rested her hands in her lap.

"N-no! I do - you just surprised me. That's all." I nodded with another nervous smile. I must look so stupid right now. I wouldn't be surprised if she lost interest in me before the bell rang; wouldn't be the first time something like that happened.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" She frowned in concern. "My friends tell me that I come across as overbearing a lot," she explained, now looking depressed. "I'm really sorry. I need to work on that..."

"No! It's ok!" I reassured. This time my smile was more genuine.

"Really? Then we can still be friends?" She smiled excitedly again.

"Sure." I smiled back.

"Yay! I can't wait to introduce you do Sonika, Piko, Oliver, and Avanna! They're like, my best friends! I guess I should tell you about myself! My favourite thing in the whole wide world is Hello Kitty! I've loved it since I was six! You know that Hello Kitty has a human representative called the 'Platinum Kitty'? I sooo want to be the Platinum Kitty one day. My mom was when she was a kid!" She began talking extremely fast, and the only things I got were a few names and something about a Platinum Kitty and her mom.

She must have noticed my glazed look because she paused.

"I'm doing it again, aren't I?" She pouted.

"Yeah," I smiled apologetically. "But that's ok."

She smiled back sheepishly. "Sorry. Oh by the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Galaco." I replied, not bothering with a last name. I'm still getting used to my new one.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

I jumped up when the bell rang, tangling my leg in one of the legs of the desk and making myself fall out of my seat, like the pro at failing I am. Iroha had trouble stifling her snickers as I picked myself up for the second time that day. I glared at her, but there was no anger in my gaze. Geez, what kind of bell was that? It was more like a dog whistle or something - so shrill and ear piercing. I'm already beginning to dislike this school.

"Are you ok?" she asked, finally getting over her little laughing fit.

"I'm fine." I sighed. "I'm used to it."

"Used to it? You're really that clumsy?" she asked in surprise.

"Unfortunately, yes." I grimaced at my own faults.

"Hey, you should tell me about yourself! Wait, that was rude. You don't have to if you don't want to," she quickly apologized, nervously to boot.

"Nah, it's fine." My eyes happened to drift to the front of the room. The teacher was sitting at his desk, with his head in his hands. "Wait a second, why is the teacher not doing anything about the paper war?"

"Oh, he's just like that. He'll probably start class in like five minutes or something. He's a bit of a pushover." Iroha shot a glance in his direction.

"Weird. All the teachers at the last school I went to were super strict. This would never fly there." I snorted, watching one kid get hit in the eye with a rather gooey spitball.

The last school I went to was a private, Christian academy. While my family at the time wasn't religious, they still sent me there for their good reputation for having a good curriculum.

"Well, my family just moved here from a suburb in Chicago," I lied.

Well, the suburb of Chicago was right. But I was the only one who moved. She didn't need to know that.

"Then this place must be so boring to you! I always wanted to go to Chicago!" Her eyes widened with glee. "The Platinum Kitty gets to go to Chicago."

"Nice," I replied, not knowing how else to respond to that.

"Hey, do you like to sing?" she wondered out of the blue.

"Yeah..." I hesitated for a moment. "But nowhere near good enough to get in the school choir or anything." I frowned slightly.

"Don't say that! I'm sure you're a great singer! Great singers always have great fashion, and you look pretty fashionable. I love your shirt by the way." She pointed at my shirt of complete and utter awesomeness.

I was wearing my favorite lucky shirt today. It was all outer space-y with all kinds of colorful nebulae and stars, and had a dark silvery belt around the middle. It's funny, I found it at Goodwill about a year ago. Over that, I wore my favourite white jacket that had purple triangles on the shoulder and back. My white skinny jeans and sparkly black flats finished off the look.

I shrugged. "Thanks, but this school is famous. I really don't think I'm Crypton quality." I shook my head.

"You just gotta believe in yourself!" She smiled widely at me and shook my shoulders gently.

"Really," I started to tell her, pushing her hands off my shoulders. "All I do is sing in the shower and dumb crap like that. I couldn't possibly be on the same level as the people here, who take professional lessons. It's ok, I don't want to be a singer anyway." I smiled reassuringly.

"I'll determine that for myself." She stared at me with a determined look. "I want to hear you sing one of these days."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll sing, but not in front of a ton of people, got that? And it doesn't mean I'm going to try out for the choir."

"Yes! I'm sure you'll be great!" she replied excitedly.

Yeah, right. Geez, what am I getting myself into?

"All right, class, time to quiet down!" the teacher finally stood up and told everyone to shut up.

I can already feel today is going to be a long, long day.

* * *

Well, I really hope you liked this! Lol Galaco is probably my favourite female vocaloid character-wise. Singing-wise...Idk. Probably Iroha, because of the versatility of her voice. Hnhnhn just wait until next chapter when my favourite male vocaloid comes into the picture and starts causing trouble! If you can guess who it is then you get internet cookies! Oh and you should probably know, the main three plot points of this story have not been introduced yet, so if you were thinking 'that's it?', then no, it's not. One of them will be introduced next chapter, assuredly.

Oh! And a side note! Keep in mind they are in an American-style school, and thus act more...well, American. That is why Iroha introduced herself as Iroha Nekomura, not Nekomura Iroha. If this really bothers you and you would like to see it be more Japanese styled, just say so and I'll change it.

Please review! I'm open to constructive criticism and I really want to know what people think of this story. If I get a lot of reviews I'll draw a picture of Galaco in her first day outfit! Well, I guess that's not a really good incentive since no one knows my drawing style. Eh. Review anyways!

Oh, and there isn't really a set in stone update schedule for this, as I have a pretty busy school schedule and there will be times when I have too much homework to work on this, but I'll try to do weekly updates.

Toodles!


End file.
